battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Gallian Republic/@comment-12161342-20161030020307/@comment-25722005-20161103062124
Holland sat there at his chair, taking notes of what this particular Astartes was saying in his mind. He waited patiently until he was sure Kul was finished speaking. Finally, when he was finished, Holland started speaking out his side, about why those actions were done. "First of all.. thanks for voicing your concerns. I understand your position regarding the dissolution of the two legislative Houses and the purge of suspected Communist supporters and crusaders. But please do let me explain about the motives behind these." Holland set aside whatever he was doing, and started explaining. ''"Why are we purging our nation of Communists? Because they are cause for instability, and the two civil wars prior to this are proof of that. Judging by those events and now, they won't stop, not at least until our way of life is destroyed and their regime established upon our ashes. I cannot let that happen. My family and countless others have lived in and helped Gallia to become the power she was since the first Gallian Revolution. I won't allow the legacy of our forefathers be trampled upon and tarnished by outsider forces! And I'm sure two hundred million people stand beside me in this. Lastly, this is not even comparable to what Stalin did, or even to what Bogatyryov is doing in Sviatoslav." ''He sipped from a cup of tea, and continued. ''"I will allow the dissidents against our nation to go free. The families of those who died, we'll give reparations to. But since we owe to you a great deal of debt, due to your indispensable part in rebuilding our nation, I will order the MSS to refrain from further purges of people, Communist and dissident alike, and to free them from our camps. If you wish so, I will order it immediately." ''Holland pulled out his tablet and opened a line of communication with Chief Minister Hawthorne. After it was established, he turned up its volume to maximum, so Kul can hear the order. Meanwhile, the door unlatched open, and a butler placed in the desk a cup of tea, even just as a sign of hospitality. He left the room and the door closed behind him. "Chief Minister Hawthorne, I revoke Order 5643, 5644, and 5645, effective immediately." There was a pause, as if Hawthorne was comprehending what she just heard. "Prime Minister, that was out of the blue... but fine then. For those detained, I'll take care of them." And click. The line was cut, and Holland went back to speaking with his guest. "The deed is done, sir. For the legislative Houses, there have been signs of Communist infiltration on both, and I won't have them dictating our policies. But as per your wishes, the House of Lords and House of Commons will be reestablished. A general election will be held for new positions, and the two Houses will start convening next (RP) week. Let us pray that God will be merciful, and that further infiltrations won't happen." Holland trailed off for a moment, realizing that he let himself acquiesce to Aneph''s wishes. Aneph, an outside force. Though, deep in his mind, he also realized that he did the right thing. He sipped again from his cup of tea, and stared up at Kul. "Is there any further demands you would like to make?" Holland asked.